Its A Hard Life
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: Kendall finds Jo cheating with another guy. The kids finds its not easy living in Hollywood, one goes missing what happens
1. Storyline

It's A Hard Knock Life

Summery: Kendall finds Jo cheating with another guy. The kids finds its not easy living in Hollywood, one goes missing what happens

**Story Line**

Kendall was dating JO who ends up breaking his heart by cheating on someone who is close to someone who is near to his heart. His cousin, his friends and the girlfriends realize it's harder than it looks in the big city. It is also harder for the friends when one of them goes missing. So how will the friends handle Kendall when he has a broken heart or the fact that their friend is missing and who knows where!

**AN1: This is the sequel to dancing life**

**AN2: this another one of my iconic Boyz and big time rush**

**AN3: this one will be updated more often because I'm starting this before school is over and for me done**

**AN4: some reasons I might not update is because; dance recital rehearsals for it graduation then camping writers block seafair (it's so much fun) summer dance classes**

**AN5: I own nothing but the girls, Iconic Boyz and any made up characters and also the lovely plot**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kendall was watching the kids rehearse for a dance show their going to be on. He can tell his cousin is having fun because he is finally himself.

"Take five" he heard Shawna yell

The boys went for a break and went outside for some fresh air. Madison saw Kendall and smiled

"So how does it feel being a superstar" Kendall asked

"Amazing but mom knows and dad don't know I won" Madison said

"Oh that could be a problem"

"Ya think"

The group came back and started. After they finished they all went to their rooms. Michael was walking back to his room when he felt a hand go over his mouth and got pulled into a room.

"What the" Michael said

"Ok long story short you me are going out" Jo said

"Ok..."

"Ya now get out"

Michael left the room looking shocked and went back to his room. Madison and Shawna were in the ballroom rehearsing some slow dance they were doing.

"Ok this isn't going as well as we planned" Shawna said

"Ya think" Madison said

"What song are you guys doing" Nick asked out of boredom

"Count on you" Madison said while slapping Nick upside the head

"What" Nick said

"You're an idiot" Madison said

"Guys cant we all get along" Louis said

"Ya guys this very important for me" Shawna said

"Why" Vinny asked

"Well because his mom and my dad are getting married and we need to practice are slow dance" Madison said while hugging his future step sister

"Are your parents ok with is" Maleya asked

"Ya they said we can still date even when they get married" Shawna said while taking off her high heals

"You hate them" Mikey asked

"Ya" Shawna said while getting on Madison's back

"You two happy" Jason asked

The couple nodded and walked out of the room for a minute. The afternoon was crazy for the group of friends with slow dance and competition rehearsals. Shawna and Vinny were working on the duo they did and placed second in.

"Guys this looks really sloppy" Mikey yelled

"I know" Shawna yelled

"Madison your mom wants you and Shawna to head towards the church for wedding rehearsal, and you can bring the guys to" Kendall said

Shawna and Madison looked at each other and moaned knowing their going to have to their slow dance to show their families.

"Ok not liking this one bit" Shawna said

"Same" Madison said

Once they got the group of friends got their Shawna tripped and fell because of her high heals.

"Shawna you ok" Madison said

"Ya just not used to these" Shawna said while Madison helped her up

"Shawna you guys made it who are your friends" her cousin Michelle asked

"Guys this is my boyfriend slash new step brother, Madison the rest the tall one is Vinny that's his supposedly girlfriend Maleya, Nick is the black haired one with Mariah and…" Shawna said

"Wait aren't these the Iconic Boyz" her cousin Allison said

"Ya" Shawna said

"Your dating one of boyz" Allison said

Shawna nodded and grabbed Madison's hand and went and family joined in and sat down. The group of friends went back to the hotel and looked at Kendall.

"You guys did great" Kendall said smiling

"Really my feet hurt" Shawna said while hoping on Madison's back

"Ya I'm positive"

The group of friends went back to their rooms praying that tomorrow will be much easier.

**AN1: Well they lost what can we do **

**AN2: This will be hard to write with the fact that they lost since I won that they won**

**AN3: I own nothing but the boyz girls and the story line**

**AN4: Random Iconic Boyz Fact: Madison is part... Spanish ( cant belive but) Itlian and somewhat irish ( thats what i get for stalking his personal twitter)**

**AN5: The action is going to start in chapter 3**

**AN6: Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Madison was with Shawna at the front of the church waiting for the group of friends

"Shawna you look wow" Madison said

"Thanks you look amazing too" Shawna said before hugging him

"So when are the others coming"

"Soon Maleya just texted me and said they were on their way"

"Who all is coming"

"Nick and his girl Mariah, Maleya and Vinny, Jason, Mikey and his girlfriend" Shawna said while seeing Nick and Maleya.

"Hey congrats you two" Maleya said

"MayMay, you make me feel like were getting married" Shawna said while looking in a mirror

Madison helped her fix her flower in her hair and looked at his mom.

"You guys ready" Falisha said

Shawna looked at Madison and nodded. After the wedding the group of friends looked around at the reception and smiled.

"Who planned this" Mikey and Jason said in unison

"We did" Shawna and Madison in unison

"Really" Maleya said

"Ya my mom was freaking out and we wanted to help her so we took over planning the reception, and we should've planned a different slow dance" Madison said

"Ya think" Shawna said with a hint of sarcasm

"Ya I agree"

Later on when the dancing was starting Nick and Maleya saw Madison dancing with his mom and Shawna dancing with her dad. After they stop Shawna and Madison sat down and drank some water.

"Not done yet" Nick said

"Nope" Shawna and Madison said while hearing their song.

"Shall we my lovely step sister" Madison said while getting up

"We shall my amazing step brother" Shawna said while walking on to the dance floor.

Kendall stood their and saw his cousin dancing and smiled and video taped them.

**(Eh!) **

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters (eh)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**It's like one for the haters, **

**two for all of those who try to shut us down.**

**They don't really know.**

**There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. **

**No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.**

**When we're together, baby, anything goes.**

**We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No.**

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby.**

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.**

**They disappear and it's just you and me.**

**Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)**

**Forget about our problems, forget about our past.**

**I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.**

**Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)**

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby.**

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**Nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**We don't even need to fight. **

**Everything will be alright. (oh yea)**

**Nothing even matters, but you and I.**

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.**

**And nothing even matters. (wooaah)**

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters. **

**(They can talk my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)**

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.**

**And nothing even matters. (Baby)**

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters.**

Shawna and Madison looked at the group of friends and smiled.

"I thought you guys were doing count on you" Maleya said

"Change of plans" Madison said

"Oh"

"Ya" Shawna said while taking a sip of water

"Well I video taped it" Kendall said

"Well what are you planning on doing with it" Madison said

"Youtube, internet maybe" Kendall said

"Don't you dare" Madison yelled

"Madison don't worry if he does I have a way we can get him back" Shawna said

"How" Madison said

"Well I was walking to rehearsals when I found you guys singing and dancing in your underwear if you don't want that to go online, then don't post the video of Madison and I" Shawna said

"Fine" Kendall said

After the wedding the friends were back at the hotel and smiled and went to their own rooms. Madison walked into the room and noticed the room was trashed and went and changed. But when he came out he was in for a surprise.

**AN1: Cliff Hanger**

**AN2: Action starts next chapter **

**AN3: Random Iconic Boyz Facts: **

1: Nick went to a school dance without a date

2: Vinny's dad owns a restaurant

3: Madison has two brothers

4: Nick and Vinny are the only two going to high school next year

5: Four members had birthdays while on the show

Vinny on April 8th

Madison on April 12th (same day as their first ever performance)

Thomas on April 15th

Louis on June 3rd

**AN4: As I said I don't own anything besides the Boyz, girls, and the plot **

**AN5: read and Review**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(This chapter is rated T for mentions of child abuse and stuff)

"Dad" Madison said

"Yes my dear son" Ryan said

"What are you doing here" Madison said scared

"To take you back home"

"No dad I'm not leaving my friends and Kendall alone"

"Fine you leave me no choice"

Before Madison could say anything he saw stars and passed out. The next day the group was in the ballroom when they noticed something.

"Ok was that Michael with Jo, and where is Madison" Nick asked

"First answer, yes, second answer I don't know" Shawna said

"Shouldn't we tell Kendall" Maleya said

"Ya but what if he thinks were lying" Jason said

"True but he's are friend and we need to go look for Madison" Vinny said

"Split up" the group said

They spilt up and met up in the lobby.

"Okay that didn't work, lets try this again" Jeannie said

They spilt up again but this time they met up at the pool.

"This isn't working" Shawna said

"Ya think" Mikey said

"One more time" Maleya said

The group tried one more time and ended up in the apartment.

"Ya that didn't work and wait, this wasn't like this last night" Vinny said while noticing the apartment was a mess

"Ya and theirs no note and Mrs. Knight and Katie are with her uncle at the Tipton hotel in Palm Springs, and Kendall was at Roque Records all night, so that means Madison came in to the room and then went missing last night and I didn't hear a fight" Jason said while walking around the room

"Ya and Madison's jacket was left in his room" Shawna said while coming out of the room

"So what now" Tiffany said

"One someone should call the police, two get a picture of Michael and Jo, three we need to go find Madison before it gets ugly, and Vinny why the sad face" Alex asked

"Well I sort of think I know who has him" Vinny said

"Who" Nick asked

"His dad, his dad hated him that's why he wanted him to leave during the show" Vinny said sadly

"So where are you thinking he has him" Shawna asked

"That I don't know" Vinny said

'So plan is to get a pic of Michael and Jo, beat up Michael for going along with it while the rest goes and looks for him" Maleya said

"Whose with whom" Mikey said

"Shawna, Vinny, Jason, Maleya, Nick go and find Madison, and the rest go beat up on Michael" Jeannie said

"That works now lets split up" Nick said

The groups split up and notice how they always end up together.

"Guys do we not know the meaning of split up" Shawna screamed

"I think so" Maleya said

"My group lets go"

Maleya followed Shawna, Nick, Jason, and Vinny out while the rest staked out the hotel.

**AN1: Well the action has began **

AN2: Random Iconic Boyz Facts

Nick is going to a private school next year for high school

They are all right handed have brown hair and brown eyes

Vinny had to change schools because he was bullied so bad ( so sad )

Madison's knows how to play piano

Madison and Nick are the only two that know how to sing

AN3: Sorry I don't know any random facts

AN4: I own nothing but the plot, girls and the boyz

AN5: I love a good review


End file.
